Because
Because is the nineteenth episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and thirtieth episode of the series. Summary TO TELL HER OR NOT TO TELL HER – Wrestling with whether or not to tell Elena about the cure, Damon brings up their future together and what life would be like if they weren't vampires. Meanwhile, it’s all hands on deck when attempts to stop a humanity-free Caroline doesn't go as planned. Elsewhere, when Bonnie discovers that Damon has betrayed her trust, she takes matters into her own hands, setting off a chain of events that leaves Damon dealing with the fallout. Lastly, after being forced to face his traumatic past, Enzo sets out for answers and is surprised when he learns the truth about the day he was turned into a vampire. Stefan, Matt and Alaric also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes (hallucination) *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatorehttps://instagram.com/p/zoIP-IGRIU/ Trivia *In the promo Stefan will pretend to have his humanity switched off when goes to Caroline but Damon tells him be careful that Caroline doesn't figure it out and Elena learns that Stefan and Caroline have had sex. *In the webclip: Damon asks Elena what she imagines their lives to be if they were human and she tells that they live above the bar he owns in Tribeca and she works as a surgical OR resident and they would have two children so they would be distracted by each while they had sex. *Based on the synopsis of I'll Wed You In The Golden and the fact that Caroline is absent in the next episode, in this episode she'll obviously get her humanity switch back on. Continuity * This episode will mark the 100th appearance of Bonnie Bennett on the show. ** Bonnie, along with Elena, Stefan, Damon and Caroline, are the only main characters to make it in at least 100 episodes of the series. * Liz was last seen in Let Her Go through flashbacks and as a corpse during her funeral. Behind the Scenes Cultural References * "Because" is a song published in 1902 by Edward Teschemacher (lyrics) and Guy d'Hardelot (music). It became an extremely popular vocal to be sung at weddings.Hit Songs, 1900-1955: American Popular Music of the Pre-Rock Era by Don Tyler (page 16) * "Because" is a different song published in 1898 by Charles Horwitz (lyrics) and Frederick V. Bowers (music).Hit Songs, 1900-1955: American Popular Music of the Pre-Rock Era by Don Tyler (page 9) * " " is also a song by from their 1969 album . Quotes Extended Promo Elena (to Stefan and Damon): "Do I need to remind you two that the last time we tried to flip her switch, Caroline went on a killing spree?" Stefan: "She's not gonna find out this time." Stefan (to [[Elena and Damon|'Elena and Damon']]): "First step, convince her that my humanity is still off." Caroline (to Stefan): "Such a gentleman." Stefan: "Torture her until she breaks." Caroline (to Liz): "You're not real. You can't be real." Elena: "Who says she's even gonna want to see you again?" Elena (to Stefan): "Did you and Caroline...." Damon: "Do it? Yep!" ---- Webclip #1 Elena (to Damon): Well at least Alaric and Jo can cross this off their list of honeymoon options. Damon: They had a list? Elena: Mm hmm. Jo's pregnant. They didn't want to fly anywhere. Damon: Do you have a list? Elena: Of where'd I'd go on my fictional honeymoon before I give birth to my fictional baby? No. But not here. Damon: I thought you like this place? Elena: Really? What part of extreme floral patterns screams Elena Gilbert to you? Damon: "Well, excuse me missy, I've guess we never played the "Let's pretend we're human fantasy game, together. Alright. Let's play. You''re human, five years from now. Where are you?" Elena: Easy! With you. Damon: Boring! I need a zipcode. Elena: "Okay... umm... get a loft in tribeka, above the bar you work at." Damon: You made me Matt Donovan in your fantasy? Elena: "Okay... you... you own the bar and we are now working there, you're... you're in our couch, pouring me wine and massaging my feet after a long day at the OR. I'm in the surgical residency program." Damon: Of course you are. Kids? Elena: Yeah. Of course, eventually. But we should um... probably have two. You know so that they can keep each other company when we're... you know... distracted by another thing. Damon: You got it all figured out, don't you? Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 6x19 Promo season 6 episode 19 promo The Vampire Diaries - Because Trailer The Vampire Diaries 6x19 Webclip 1 - Because The Vampire Diaries - Inside Because The Vampire Dairies - Because Clip Pictures Promotional= 6x19 1.jpg Elena & Damon-Because.jpg Example3.png |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= Notes See Also Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide